


Statistically Improbable

by savinggallifrey



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Love, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nialler, One Direction Tours, Story, niall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savinggallifrey/pseuds/savinggallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you fall in love with your own love? With the idea of love? With the never ending possibility of a maybe? I don't know. Fraud comes in many shapes and sizes and ways, but this fraud could be the start of my forever. My little forever that I have created here with Niall. No one has to know that it was basically a mistake and no one has to know that I secretly hoped it would end up this way. --- When the media is sent some pictures of Alex and Niall, the idea of their relationship spreads quickly and soon they are forced to meet. Except, they've never even seen each other before. Where would the pictures come from? Well of course from the computer of Alex Nye, a sassy, secret Directioner. When Roguely Vogue Magazine catches wind of this fake blooming romance from the photoshopped pictures that Alex sent them, things go viral and soon Alex must face the pain of her instant celebrity status, but who knows. Maybe she'll learn to love it? In Statistically Improbable, the modern swarming internet takes over a story and makes Alex question whether a fraudulent love can become real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistically Improbable

[Sorry! This story can now be found here. (link)](http://www.wattpad.com/story/12858166-statistically-improbable-niall-horan)


End file.
